Candied Rice
by Jitalatique
Summary: Chiriko meets a gypsy in a marketplace.. and Mitsukake buys him some Candied Rice. Chiriko gets involved with a certain fiery haired seishi. I should be shot. SHOUNEN AI


****

I was trying to think up the nastiest couple I could, but suddenly, while sipping my hot tea and getting through the first sentence of this, I realized that I could use the element of surprise instead. So when this couple popped into my head, I knew it was perfect. That, and I spilled the hot tea in my lap.

  
  
"Candy! Candy! CANDYYYYYY!" Chiriko jumped up and down in happiness. He was usually such a calm and educated child, but when in the face of candy, he was known to go into hysterics and whine until he got some.

  
"Okay, Chiriko." Mitsukake smiled down at the young boy. "Pick what you want."

  
Chiriko rushed over to the stand, it was in an alley off to the side of the marketplace. A crusty old woman wrapped in colorful robes was hunched over in a chair, smiling at Chiriko with yellow teeth and an eyepatch over her right eye. Wrinkles were everywhere, it was like someone painted a face on a bunched up blanket. "I'd like some of that candy!"

  
"Come, child, pick out what you want," the old crone said, waving her hand towards the cart, causing the large gold earrings in her ears to jingle.

  
"Okay!" Chiriko started grabbing jars of things, when Mitsukake sauntered over.

  
"Chiriko, just choose one this time, ne? You don't want to break anything again. Remember how mad Nuriko was when you broke his vanity desk?" Mitsukake spoke more words than he had in Episodes 20-35 put together, and Chiriko was dumbfounded for a minute. That's when Tasuki arrived.

  
"Choose one a' what?" He asked, smacking Mitsukake on the back. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Chiriko interrupted him.

  
"CANDY!"

  
"Now listen, child-" The old gypsy woman began, but was cut off, just like Mitsukake.

  
"I want candy!"

  
"Candy, eh? Look, lady, how much is one jar of that rice lookin' shit? The kid's hurtin' my ears, and maybe when he eats some he'll run out into the street and get run over or sumthin'." Tasuki said.

  
"Son, this is not your regular kind of candy. This is an aphrodisiac!" She woman informed them.

  
"Oh, does that mean is was made in anotha' country?"

  
Chiriko and Mitsukake would have known what it was, but Chiriko was attempting to steal the candy and Mitsukake was trying to control him. So they didn't hear a thing.

  
"No! It means-" Tasuki saw one of his bandit friends and ran over to go beat the shit out of him because he owed him money.

  
Mitsukake finally got Chiriko under control, and he turned to the old woman. "We'll take it."

  
"Okay!" She chirped, thinking that they knew what they were buying. Mitsukake forked over the money, and handed the jar of rice looking stuff to Chiriko.

  
"CANDY!" The boy cried.

  
"Enjoy!" The old woman waved after them.

  
When they met back up with Tasuki and started walking back to the Palace, they remembered that they needed to pick up groceries.

  
"...I'll get a cart..." Mitsukake said cheerfully, and pushed his way through the crowd. Chiriko was shoving the stuff into his mouth and not even chewing. Half the jar was gone.

  
"Is that shit good, Chiriko?" Tasuki asked, his stomach growling.

  
"Hai! Tastes like candy rice!" He stopped for a moment to answer and then went back to chowing down.

  
"Can I have a little bit? I haven't ate today and ahm fuckin' hungry!" He reached his hand into the jar and pulled out a handful. He shrugged at how suspicious it looked, and then tossed back his head and emptied his hand into his mouth. "Man, this is some good shit!" He reached his hand back into the jar, brushing his own against Chiriko's.

  
A blush rose to Chiriko's cheeks at the touch of Tasuki's hand. He felt strange, like he wanted to read one of those cheesy love novels Nuriko owned. His heart pounded as Tasuki pulled his hand back out and had some more. Their hands brushed once again.

  
This time, it was Tasuki who blushed. He looked down at Chiriko, who was looking at the ground, hot and bothered. The jar crashed from Chiriko's hands as he suddenly looked up at Tasuki. "Ne, Tasuki-san, hold my hand?"

  
"Sure, Chiriko-chan. Need anything else? Is it too hot or sumthin'? Want me ta' carry ya?"

  
"Well.." Chiriko hesitated, but decided to give in since he was, after all, a fellow warrior. "Hai, you can!"

  
So Tasuki picked up little Chiriko, and after about five minutes standing around waiting for Mitsukake to show up, Chiriko spoke up again.  
"I have this itch on my back, Tasuki-san. I can't reach it."

  
"Hai, Chiriko-chan!" So he let Chiriko down. Tasuki started slowly massaging Chiriko's back, almost in a seductive way. He ran his hands all the way down Chiriko's back, and the boy moaned happily.

  
Of course, by then, people were beginning to stop and stare. Mothers ushered their children away, men looked disgusted, other children passed by and looked fearful. That's about the time Mitsukake showed up.

  
That's also about the time Tasuki and Chiriko were rolling around on the ground in throes of passion and such.

  
"Huh?" Mitsukake said, eyes going wide. "..." So he picked the two up and tossed them into the cart. They didn't seem to notice.

"This is not fair no da!" Chichiri said as he stood holding the two rings on a pillow. "He was mine no da!"

  
"Shut up," growled Nuriko, from his position as maid of honor. "Life just isn't fair. Period. Just look at Hotohori-sama." He pointed over towards the rows of chairs where the Emporer sat, looking through a Miaka Penthouse, of which only one was sold. This was the one. Drool came from the corner of his mouth.

  
"..." Mitsukake said from position as best man. He looked at Chiriko mournfully. He had never gotten to put the moves on his dear little friend.  
Chiriko and Tasuki had insisted on a wedding at once, and this announcement caused a huge fight. Tamahome couldn't even attend, he was beaten so black and blue by Chiriko, in a brawl over who Tasuki belonged to.

  
Even Kouji showed up, and he looked sort of disappointed that Tasuki was gonna settle down and have kids or whatever. Right.

  
24 HOURS LATER  
TASUKI'S BEDROOM

"What the fuck!? You liddle hentai!"

  
"Me!? No, it wasn't me! It's physically impossible for our bodies to fit like this! It's like a rule or something!"

  
"Well, heh, they do call me a rule breaker..."

OWARI. ^_^


End file.
